


Mending Hands

by GrimHavoc



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Healing, Humor, Lover Not A Fighter, Lyrium Addiction, Lyrium Withdrawal, M/M, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, Sarcasm, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimHavoc/pseuds/GrimHavoc
Summary: Gwen has absolutely no clue where the hell she is, all she knows is that she’s cold, she’s hungry, and she really needs to go to the bathroom.Crude and very confused, She finds herself stuck in Thedas right after the Conclave explosion. Equipped with only her will, her wit, and her medical aptitude, she must survive in a foreign world where dangers lurk around every corner.





	1. Out of the Fade and Into the Fire

Green was all I could see. Lime, Emerald, and olive hues mixing and weaving together in strange nonsensical patterns.

Suddenly I was lurched forward, a pressure pushing me ahead, to where I had no clue.

Everything suddenly hit me all at once, the smells of ash and blood, the insufferably bright light, and the noise. The noise was unbearable, clanging metal and ear-pitching screams seemed to fill the very air around me.

I could barely keep my eyes open, everything blending into a mess of vague colours and blurred lines. I briefly see multiple feet in front of me and feel myself being dragged off before succumbing to the welcoming darkness.

* * *

 

Groaning as I slip back into consciousness, I attempt to shift myself into a more comfortable position but immediately hiss in pain. Every single nerve feels as if it is on fire, and every joint feels as stiff as lead.

I slowly open my eyes and I find myself wishing I had kept them closed. I look around to see myself in a stone room, a dungeon of sorts? I glance down and realize that I’m shackled in some sort of strange handcuffs.

A groan echoes throughout the room, I’m not alone in here. I snap my head to the left, beside me I see a man hunched over in a similar position as me. I observe his features, hoping to glean any sort of sense about this odd situation.

The first thing I notice is his jawline, wide and sharp enough to cut steel. Light stubble peppers his face, leading to his sky-high cheekbones. Above his cheekbones stood eyes that shone a colour reminiscent of pale diamonds, the lightest of blues. Blue eyes that happened to be staring right at me.

I jolt and sputter apologies, and immediately look away in embarrassment, face tinged as red as scarlet. I hesitantly turn my head to look back at the man to find him smiling, albeit half-heartedly considering the unknown situation we’ve found ourselves in.

Our little moment didn’t last long, as two women strode past the door and into the cell, and from the looks of it, very angry.

_Uh oh_

“Tell me why I shouldn’t kill the both of you now,” the dark-haired woman seethed “The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone is dead. Except for you.” It was only then I noticed the very large sword attached to her hip. I look around at our multitude of guards and notice that they all look like something straight out of a fantasy novel. All metal plate armor, along with swords and shields gripped tightly in their hands.

_Where… when am I?_

“What do you mean everyone is dead?” the man asks.

The dark-haired woman snatches the man’s manacled left hand, revealing a sparkling green mark. “Explain this.” she spat. Both the man and I gasp in shock at the presence of the currently sparkling mark.

“I-I…can’t,” he said.

“You’re lying!” she strode towards the man, about to strike, but is stopped from doing so by a red-haired woman.

“We need him, Cassandra.” she admonished. With a start, I realize that she must have been in the room the whole time and I hadn’t noticed at all.

 _Creepy… and dangerous_ I involuntarily shuddered.

“I can’t believe it. All those people… dead.” the man said, downtrodden.

“Do you remember what happened? How this began?” the redheaded woman quickly questions him.

“I remember running. Things were chasing me. And then… a woman?”

“A woman?”

“She reached out to me, but then…” he trailed off.

The red-haired woman then turns her head towards me. My heart instantly leapt into my throat. She questions, “And do you perhaps have a story as to why you’re here? Did you see this woman too?”

I gulped before giving my answer, “N-no, I didn’t see any woman or anything. I actually don’t know how I got here, or w-where here is so…”

She assesses my answer before hesitantly giving out, “You’re in Haven, Miss...”.

“G-Gwen, my name is Gwen.” Still, doesn’t help me figure where I am though. “Um, where exactly is this ‘Haven’ located in?”.

Her brows furrowed before replying, “Haven is located in Ferelden, one of the continents of Thedas” she says slowly as if dealing with an exceptionally dull child.

Indignation flared within me at being treated like an invalid, “Look, miss, wherever this ‘Thedas’ place is, I’ve never been there. I don’t know why exactly I’m chained up, and I sure as hell don’t know what this ‘Conclave’ thing even is!” I panted, finishing my rant

The anger slowly ebbed away and morphed into mortification. Had I really just ran my mouth off in front of people who were most likely very eager to kill me? I took a deep breath. Time for damage control.

I implored her, “I really have no idea what in the world is going on, the last thing I remember was being at home and then waking up here.” Her brows furrowed as she took in my answer. “Whatever happened here, at this Conclave, I guarantee that you know more about it than I do”.

A long silence filled the room. Finally, after what felt like a decade the dark-haired one, named Cassandra, referred to the red-haired one telling her, “Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take them to the rift.”

Leliana proceeds to exit the room. Meanwhile, Cassandra drags the man and I to our feet and starts to replace the manacles with rope.

“What did happen?” the man spoke softly while Cassandra finished replacing his manacles.

Cassandra let out a shaky exhale, looking extremely tired. “It will be easier to show you”.

Hands now shackle-free, Cassandra grabbed us by the scruff of our necks and moved us through the door, introducing me to a sight I could never possibly erase from my mind.

It was a hole. A big, glowing, green hole in the sky. It spanned mountain ranges and seemed to be swallowing up everything indiscriminately, including the very fabric of reality.

“We call it the Breach. It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It’s not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave.”

Well, shit.

“An explosion can do that?” the man sounded skeptical.

“This one did. Unless we act, the breach may grow until it swallows the world.”

The Breach pulsed and grew even further, almost immediately, the other man’s mark pulsed along with it, bringing him enough pain to cause him to collapse. I run over and try to assist.

Cassandra brought herself to eye-level with the man, “Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads… and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this but there isn’t much time.”

“I understand” he replied, face grim yet determined.

“Then…?”

“I’ll do what I can. Whatever it takes.” Cassandra’s face softens slightly in relief. She pulls him up to his feet and begins to escort us to the gates.

I hesitantly approach him, “Hey, are you okay?”.

His eyes dart to mine and he gives a half smile. “It isn’t exactly pleasant, but I think I’ll manage.” he then asks, “Your name is Gwen, right? I’m Maxwell Trevelyan, although most people just call me Max” he finishes with a boyish grin that appeared to be right at home on his face.

“Yeah that’s right, It’s nice to meet you, Max,” an awkward silence begins to seep in before I speak up once more “Do you have any idea what’s going on here? My last memory is of being at home.”

His lips pursed in anxiety, “I’m afraid I’m just as confused as you are, Gwen” he replied. “I’m sorry I can’t offer much more than that.”

I passed confused a long time ago. In fact, we still write letters to one another. Now I’m approaching senile at this point. I sigh deeply, “It’s not your fault, It’ll probably be best to just follow her.” I said, nodding towards Cassandra.

Whispers being to arise as we walk through the village. Scowling faces are found around every corner we walk by. Some people actually spat when we walked by, I couldn’t help but feel upset. I have no idea what’s going on, and I just want to go home.

Max looks similarly troubled and Cassandra notices the tension, “They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers.” She takes a breath, looking grieved. “It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead.”

A pair of soldiers push the doors open and let us through.

“We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the breach is sealed.” She then pulls out a dagger and I instinctively take a step back. Cassandra's eyes flash out in warning, and I reluctantly stay put. She starts to cut the bindings on our wrists.

“There will be a trial. I can promise no more.” Cassandra says, as I absentmindedly rub my sore wrists. “Come. It is not far” she calls out as she starts to make her way down the path leading out of Haven.

“Where are we going?” questions Max, obediently following Cassandra.

“Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach,” she answers. She then calls out to the guards, “Open the gate! We are headed into the valley!”. We then slowly begin our trek into the literal warzone full of actual demons, glowy rifts, and stressed soldiers.

I just wanna go home, dammit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you enjoyed reading as much I enjoyed writing it! Please feel free to comment on what parts you liked/didn't like and leave feedback! I'm still a novice writer and have a lot of room to improve.


	2. Elves and Dwarves, Who Knew?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we discover that Gwen is a shameless perv, and also really really does not like demons. Also, Ankles suck.

If I had ever thought I was cold before, nothing could compare to trekking through a damn mountain range with only a sweater and jeans. I cursed as I stumbled through a snow bank.

I heard a yell behind me and found it to be Max, hunched over in pain and gripping his wrist in agony. Both Cassandra and I rushed in to try to bring up back to his feet.

“The pulses are coming faster now. The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face.” Cassandra grimaced. “Come. It is not much farther.”

With a huff, Max finally brought himself back on his feet. “So, Cassandra,” he began. “How _did_ I survive the blast?”

“They said you… stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was.” Cassandra appeared unsettled by the very idea. “Everything farther in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you’ll see soon enough.”

I took the opportunity to gather some information. “So that explains how he’s here, but what about me?” I frowned. “I still don’t know why I was locked up.”

“You both apparently fell out of the same rift” Cassandra gave me a questioning glance. “Do you two not know each other?”

“Not at all, we’ve just met” I was about to elaborate, but I was interrupted by a whizzing sound and a crash. The next thing I knew the bridge collapsing, and I along with it. A shriek worked its way out my throat as we fell into the frozen river below.

I bring my arms to my face in a feeble attempt to protect my head as I roll down the ground. After what felt like an eternity of tumbles and bumps, I felt myself finally stop moving. I groaned and tried to raise myself off the ground, but instead, I hold back a yelp of pain coming from my leg.

I snap my head down to find my foot trapped under pieces of rubble formerly known as a bridge. My ankle is most likely the culprit of the pain I’m in.

It’s always the damn ankles, can never rely on ‘em when you need ‘em most.

I look up from the rubble to see Cassandra fighting some sort of hideous creature, one of the demons? Max is groaning as he gets on his feet, but appears relatively unharmed. Suddenly, a second creature starts to form out of the ground. Cassandra is still busy fighting the first one, I felt dread and terror pool in my stomach realizing the situation we’re in.

“Stay back!” Max leaps into action, in a fit of either bravery or stupidity, I’m not sure. He looked around and then grinned. He sprinted across the river and managed to snatch some sort of walking stick with a metal adornment at the top.

He’s going to fight a demon. With a large, blunt stick. A fit of stupidity, I decided.

He began to gracefully twirl the stick and slammed the flat end it into the ground. To my complete and utter shock, lightning struck the demon head on. The demon skittered back and hissed at Max and began to charge at him once more. He pointed the stick at the demon once more, a second later the demon was blasted with flames. Thankfully, it soon collapsed and withered away into green ashes that were swept up by the wind.

I take back what I said.

Holy shit.

Holy _fucking_ shit was that what I think it was?!

“What was that?!” I yelled at Max. He froze, then turned around to face me. He hesitated before answering, “That was magic… I’m a mage, Gwen.” His face was set in a grimace as if expecting a negative reaction.

“That’s incredible! You guys have magic! How does it work?!” I burst out, the inner scientist within me demanding an explanation.

At my words, he tensed once more, then slowly relaxed and fell into a happy grin. “I’d love nothing more than to tell you, but maybe when we’re not up to our knees in demons” he teased. His eyes swept past me and his grin morphed into a worried frown. Whoops, forgot about the rubble.

“You’re hurt,” he said, prying off the rubble piece by piece. Finally, I manage to see what sort of state my ankle is in. It ain’t pretty. I winced as my eyes met bruised, swollen flesh. Sprained or fractured? I tentatively roll my ankle around and find I can do so with minimal difficulty. In addition, the bone doesn’t seem to be deformed in any way. I sigh in relief, seem’s like it’s only a sprain, although one could never be too sure.

“Drop your weapon. _Now_ .” We both froze to find Cassandra pointing her very _very_ large sword at the both of us.

“All right,” Max said placidly “Have it your way.” he moved to slowly lower the staff on to the ground.

Cassandra stared, then sighed “Wait” she then lowered her sword, “I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenseless.” her face softened slightly. “I should remember that you agreed to come willingly.” she then reached towards her belt and passed a red flask toward me. “You are injured, drink this.”

I stared skeptically at the bottle, how was this supposed to help an injury? I could practically see Cassandra’s patience wearing thin at my hesitance. Oh well, bottoms up I suppose. I took a swig of the bottle and almost gagged. It tasted very strongly of peppermint. I hate peppermint. My ankle began to tingle, to my utter amazement I watched as the swelling went down significantly until only a pink bump remained. Damn, that’s useful. “What did you just give me?” I wondered, overwhelmed with awe at this strange concoction.

Cassandra looked at me strangely. “It is just a standard healing potion, it is nothing special.”

I scoffed at the very idea, nothing special? A sprained ankle would ordinarily take weeks to recover from. I made a mental note to inquire more about these healing potions if I ever get the opportunity.

We continue on through the valley, Max and Cassandra ripping through demons while I stayed back and tried to not attract any attention. Needless to say, I felt fairly useless during the whole endeavor. Luckily, we seemed to be nearing our destination as we began climbing a towering stone staircase.

“We’re getting close to the rift. You can hear the fighting.” Cassandra remarks.

“Who’s fighting?” Max questioned.

“You’ll see soon. We must help them.”

We finally reached the top of the staircase, Max and I rather breathing rather heavily. Nice to know I’m not the only one a bit out of shape. I looked out to the side and finally saw the rift among the rubble. It was… difficult to describe. How does one even begin to accurately detail a tear in reality? It glowed bright green and looked quite jagged as if one savagely ripped a piece of fabric with their bare hands. All in all, quite unsettling to look at.

At the base of the rift were two fighters different than what I’ve ever seen before. Literally. One was lithe-bodied and fought with a staff, similar to Max, I noted. The other man was quite short and stocky in stature, he fought using a massive crossbow with deadly precision, going by the many arrow-littered demons surrounding them.

Once again the fighters did the actual fighting while I remained on the sidelines, trying to avoid attention from any hostile creatures. They quickly fought them off and soon only the rift remained.

“Quickly, before more come through!” the mage shouted. He then roughly grabbed Max’s hand and pointed it towards the rift. There was instantly some sort of connection between the mark and the rift as an energy had attached itself between the two. It didn’t take long until I stared at amazement as the rift suddenly closed with a bang. Max recoiled as soon as the rift was closed and asked, “What did you do?”

“ _I_ did nothing, the credit is all yours,” he said smoothly. I took a moment to assess him. I didn’t take me very long to realize he’s not human, going by the long, pointed ears that accompany his head. Of course, Fantasy-Land _has_ to have elves. Another thing to get used to I suppose.

“At least this is good for something” Max grumbled, looking a bit unsettled.

“Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake – and it seems I was correct.” he went on to explain.

“Meaning it could also close the Breach itself,” Cassandra demanded.

“Possibly” he nodded.

“Good to know! Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever,” the crossbow-wielder spoke up as swaggered over to Max, “Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.” he introduces himself, throwing in a wink for good measure at Cassandra, who immediately makes a vaguely disgusted grunt in response. I like this guy already.

I look him over, similarly to the mage. I instantly take note of his chest-hair, and I quite unashamedly admire the sight. Something feels off though, I mused. I devote more attention and certain things don’t quite add up. While being shorter than regular people, people with proportionate dwarfism typically have no out of the norm features. This man however, Varric, has much wider and blockier features than what I’d typically expect out of a person.

All of this leads me to interrupt with a mortifying question, “Sorry to interrupt, but… you two aren’t human right?” I ask meekly, with great embarrassment at what was most likely an offensive question. Both their eyes narrow and faces harden, I panic and rush to elaborate, “I-I’m not from Thedas, and I’m asking because I genuinely don’t know, not because I’m racist or anything... “ I finish awkwardly, wincing at how poorly that went.

Luckily, they relaxed slightly and instead looked curious rather than indignant. It was eventually Varric who answered, “Well, If you’re tellin’ the truth, I’m a dwarf and he’s an elf” he pointed to the mage whose sharp gaze still had me in its sights.

“I… see, that makes sense I suppose. I’m Gwen by the way.”

“My name is Solas if there are to be introductions. I’m pleased to see you still live,” he said, smiling politely at Max.

“He means, ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.'” Varric said, grinning.

Solas shot him an exasperated look and turned to Cassandra, “Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen,” glancing at Max he continues, “Your prisoner is a mage, but I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power.”

“Understood. We must get to the forward camp quickly,” said Cassandra.

“Well, Bianca’s excited!” Varric said, hefting said crossbow over his shoulder.

Oh great. More running and climbing. I internally groan as I move alongside the group in moving through the rubble.

To my surprise, Varric approaches me. “So, what exactly did you mean when you said that you’re not from Thedas?” the question manages to also grab the attention of everyone else in the group.

I shifted uncomfortably. “Exactly what I said, I’m not from here. I don’t even know if I’m on the same planet… or the same reality.” she spoke, ignoring the strange looks she was receiving she went on, “My world doesn’t have magic or even real demons! We haven’t used swords and bows as weapons for hundreds of years. The last thing I remember was being at home, and then next thing I know, I’m in chains and handcuffs, and not in a good way” I throw in a half-hearted glare at Cassandra, who does not look repentant in the slightest.

“You fell out of the rift along with the prisoner, It is assumed you worked together. I have no regrets.” she scowled.

“Your world has no magic?” Solas interjected, looking more interested than I’ve ever seen him thus far.

“None whatsoever, magic was something found only in storybooks and legend in my world,” she said. “The only mention of demons was found in religion and fiction. In fact, I still have doubts that I’m not hallucinating and making this all up in my head.” I said, face set in a grimace.

“Well, I feel pretty real, so unless you’re the Maker in disguise, I really doubt you’ve made us all up,” Varric said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cassandra shoot him an irritated glance.

I frowned at the unfamiliar term, “the Maker? I’m not familiar with the name. Off-worlder remember?”

Cassandra answered to my surprise. “The Maker is the creator of Thedas, and his bride and prophetess, Andraste, inspired the foundation of our Most Holy Chantry. She spread the Chant of Light all throughout Thedas.”

“You seem to know quite a lot about the religion, Cassandra. Are you… Makerian?” I asked uncertainly.

“I believe you meant Andrastian, and yes I am.” She corrected. “I am the Right Hand of the Divine, second in the hierarchy of the Chantry.”

“Impressive. I can’t imagine the work you’ve probably put in to get where you are.”

She smiled slightly at the compliment. “Indeed. Come, the forward camp is just up ahead.”

After Max closed another rift. We finally made it to the forward camp. An accurate descriptor for it would be chaotic at best. Four canvas-and-rope-wrapped corpses were stationed at my left, while on my right was a group of soldiers huddled around a bonfire looking the worse for wear. No doubt that they’ve been fighting demons for hours on end.

We approached a man with red and white robes, a priest? In addition to a familiar figure across from him, it was the other woman when I woke up, Leliana, I think.

“We must prepare the soldiers!” Leliana argued.

“We will do no such thing.” the priest shouted back

“The prisoner must get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. It is our only chance!”

“You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility.”

“I have caused trouble?” she scoffed.

“You, Cassandra, the Most Holy – haven’t you all done enough already?”

“You’re not in command here!”

“Enough! I will not have it!” we were noticed as we approached. “Ah, here they come.” he sneered. Asshole.

“You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is–”

“I know who they are. As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take these criminals to Val Royeaux to face execution.”

Cassandra looked outraged “'Order me’? You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!”

“And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!”

“We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know,” Leliana said, voice as cold and hard as steel.

“Justinia is dead! We must elect her replacement, and obey her orders on the matter.” he stubbornly insisted.

“So none of you are actually in charge here.” Max scowled.

“You killed everyone who was in charge!” Roderick seethed. He turned to Cassandra once more. “Call a retreat Seeker, our position here is hopeless.”

The argument went on for a while, Cassandra and Leliana arguing whether to take a path through the mountains or whether to charge with the soldiers. I mostly tuned out the conversation as most of the military strategy went over my head.

“How do you think we should proceed?” Cassandra asked, looking to Maxwell.

“Now you’re asking me what I think?” he asked, surprised at the notion.

“You have the mark,” Solas explained.

Cassandra elaborated further, “And you are the one we must keep alive. Since we cannot agree on our own…” she trailed off.

To my shock, Maxwell glanced at me, seemingly asking for advice. “Don’t look at me Max, I’m a doctor, not a fighter nor a tactician. All I got from that conversation was that fewer soldiers die if you charge with them. That gets my vote. Although, It might be easier if you take the mountain pass, up to you.”

Maxwell still looked conflicted before he settled on a decision,  “I say we charge. I won’t survive long enough for your trial. Whatever happens, happens now.” Cassandra nodded, looking pleased.

“Leliana. Bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone.” Cassandra ordered

“On your head be the consequences, Seeker.” Roderick warned before storming off.

Cassandra grabbed my arm, “You are staying here, you cannot fight, therefore you are a liability.” I bristled at being called effectively useless, but I admit I can’t help but feel relieved that I wouldn’t have to be in the thick of the fighting. Cassandra waved over a soldier one of the passing soldiers. “This is Knight-Captain Rylen. He will be watching over you. Do not try to escape.” she glowered.

I jerked my arm out of her grasp, “I don’t need a babysitter, I wouldn’t run anyways. I’d probably die three minutes out of Haven.” Cassandra rolled her eyes at my grumbling and walked off to join Maxwell and the rest.

I sigh and turn to Rylen. He looks quite awful, to be frank. Disheveled hair and unkempt clothes, I cringe at the sight of a multitude of bloody, dirty bandages adorning his body. He actually has quite a handsome face, although I involuntarily shudder at the striped facial hair. God, where’s the fashion police when you need ‘em? That beard is a crime against men.

I take a deep breath and held out my hand towards Rylen, “So, my name’s Gwen. I fell out of a hole in the sky, and come from what I’m assuming is a different reality. How’s your day going?”

I smiled in glee at the horrified look on his face as he hesitantly shakes my hand. When life gives you lemons, might as well squirt them in people’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Really happy with this chapter, feel like 3k is a good length for me at the moment. Slowly getting more comfortable with writing, please let me know what you think! I love comments and would gladly reply.


	3. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen shows off a bit, Cassandra and Leliana are scary, certain Blonde soldiers are distracting. Also, Gwen swears a lot. Go figure.

After managing to creep the shit out of Knight-Captain Rylen, I collapse onto a comfortable looking stump. Rylen watching my every step, of course. While resting, the reality of the day’s events finally caught up with me.

What am I doing here? Why am I here? Despair welled up in my core. What’s going to happen to my patients? Are Mom and Dad okay? Did they report me missing? My vision blurred, and I felt mortified at my emotional breakdown.

A jab at my side broke me out of my distress, looking up revealed the culprit to be Rylen. “You alright, missy?” he asked, hand still resting on his sword.

Roughly wiping my face and clearing my throat, I hastily replied, “Fine, just fine. Thank you.” I stood up and began to walk away. “Mind if we walk around?” I shout out, hiding a smile as Rylen scurried back to my side, muttering something about mood swings and crazy women.

I inhaled deeply, cold air practically burning my lungs, as I wondered what to do. Between my worry for the party charging the mountain, and my climbing anxiety at my hopeless situation, I found myself uselessly wringing my hands. Shouts echoed in the distance, drawing mine and everyone else's attention. It was a group of soldiers or scouts. They were huddled together and hobbling towards the camp. In the middle of the group was a tall, blond man supporting a grievously injured soldier. “Healer! We need a healer immediately!”

I felt conflicted. As a doctor, I have a duty to help anyone who needs medical attention. However, I glanced at Rylen who appeared just as distracted by the scene, I’m not sure that I’d be allowed to help. Cassandra told me not to escape, I’d hate to piss her off. She’s got one large sword and knows how to use it.

A piercing cry drew my attention. It was a struggling woman, being held back by other soldiers. “He’s my husband! Please!” she sobbed, tears streaking down her face. Damnit. I’m going to be in so much trouble for this. Drawing a shaky breath and preparing for what I’m about to do, I take one more quick glance at Rylen. His jaw was clenched, eyes glued to the scene. Does he know the injured man?

Decision made, I bolt towards the soldier. I vaguely hear Rylen’s surprised shout behind me. You snooze, you lose, pal. Rapidly approaching the crowd I shout out. “Doctor incoming! Move!” I begin to shove anybody who didn’t listen to my warning aside as I finally reach the soldier. He laid on the ground, a small pool of blood surrounding him. I quickly brought myself to the floor and began my assessment. My eyes raked across his body, the source of the bleed appearing to be from his leg. Examining the wound reveals oozing dark blood, rather than sharp spurts of bright blood. Good, that means it’s a severed vein rather than an artery. I don’t have any gloves, dammit. Snapping my head up, I search among the crowd. I spot an elven woman in a dress, clutching a rag in her hand. It’ll have to do. Pointing a finger at the lady, I shout, “You there! I need your rag! _Now!_ ”

She jumps at being singled out. “Y-yes my lady!” she comes up and hands me the cloth before scurrying off back into the crowd. Huh, we have a crowd now. Never liked being watched working. Tsk, gotta focus before soldier boy here loses his leg or his life for that matter. I pressed the rag against his wound, and was startled by a pained yelp and said leg jerked around. Crap.

“Hold him down!” I growled, still pressing on the wound. In my peripheral vision, a man came and pushed down on the patient's soldiers. Sparing a moment, I glance up and find myself unable to look away. Wow. Wavy blonde hair swept to the side, just a rough hint of stubble with a strong, solid jaw. Full lips that were accompanied by a scar almost reaching his nose. Eyes that were endless pools of molten amber, eyes that happened to meet mine right back. I’ve gotta stop meeting men like this.

Not trusting myself to speak just yet, I simply nodded at him and went back to work. Time passed on, as the crowd kept muttering to themselves. I focus solely on keeping the pressure. Thankfully the soldier kept relatively still, only the occasional hissing and groaning in pain. Eventually, the rag became soaked, and peeling it back revealed a clotted injury. Letting out a sigh of relief, I turned back to the blonde. “He should be fine. Get the wound cleaned up and keep that leg elevated.”

He nodded and said, “Thank you, my lady,” Oh. Handsome, with a voice that warm enough to melt steel. Are all men in Thedas this attractive? He turned around and along with another soldier, scooped up the patient and took off to what I’m hoping is a clinic.

As I stood up, a hand wrapped around my forearm. My vision follows the hand all the way to Rylen’s scowl. Whoops, still a prisoner. Forgot that tidbit. “Aha. Sorry?”

His face suddenly softened. “Thank you, he’s a comrade,” his eyes then hardened and he walked off, roughly pulling me with him. Ouch. “Come on. Don’t do that again. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.” I had the decency to look slightly sheepish at the very least.

After being dragged off halfway across the camp, Rylen stopped us off at a bonfire. Several soldiers huddled around, desperate for warmth. I’m inclined to agree, thus I follow the crowd and sit down by the fire. A wet cloth was passed to me by Rylen, and I furrowed my brow in confusion. Why would I need this? Seeing the confusion written on my face, he nodded towards my still bloodied hands. Ah, that’s right. In my defense, I was distracted by alluring scars and amber eyes. I’m a woman with a pulse, dammit.

As I wiped away at my hands, adrenaline ebbed away, and exhaustion came barreling in. This whole debacle really wore me out, mentally and physically. My head lulled and I fought to keep my eyes open. “I’m just gonna take a nap…” I yawned and dozed off.

A large boom brought me out of my slumber. Every head turned towards the Breach. Turning my head along with them, the Breach seemed to get smaller. Don’t get me wrong, It still spanned mountains and was still a massive hole in the sky. Did Max do something to it?

It seems I wasn’t the only one with questions. The whole camp roared to life, people moving around and shouting, demanding answers. Time ticked by until a large group made its way down the temple and into the camp. I instantly recognized the rag-tag team of fighters, and my heart leaped in worry at seeing Max being carried over Cassandra’s shoulder.

I called out her name while walking towards her. She laid down Max in a bedroll and turned to face me. “Ah… Gwen, was it? What do you need?” she crossed her arms.

I gestured to Max, who was looking deathly pale in the bedroll. “Is he okay? What happened up there?”

“Solas hypothesizes that The Breach’s growth was halted. For now. As for him,” she nodded towards Max. “Attempting to seal The Breach drained him of his stamina. He will be tended to in Haven.” Cassandra then straightens up, as if remembering something, and narrows her eyes at me. “As for you, I heard you caused some trouble for Knight-Captain Rylen”.

I flinched, body tensed at the inevitable tongue-lashing I was about to receive.

“Thank you”

Wait, what? I relax and witness Cassandra looking beyond exhausted. “You may have disobeyed orders, however, you saved that man’s life today. There has been too much death today.” At that, she looked back at the ruined remains of the temple, a glitter of sorrow clouding her eyes. She shook it off and continued. “You have been cooperative thus far, so I will extend my trust to you and ask that you take care of Trevelyan.”

Shocked, I nodded.

“Good. Come now, we must be getting back to Haven.” Cassandra grabbed my wrist and dragged me along for the ride. Once again, how did I get saddled into this mess?

* * *

Three days. Three goddamn days Max has been unconscious. Meanwhile, I’ve been stuck here with a way too curious mage, and an annoyingly grumpy apothecary.

The first day back was by far the worst. Attempting to close the Breach really did a number on Max’s body. Clammy. Shallow breathing. Pulse over-fast. Not responsive. Pupils dilated, which worried me the most, symptom of brain damage? The mage constantly hovered around Max, poking, and prodding, he said his "mark" is thrumming with unknown magic. The mage and apothecary mentioned something about stationing a Templar, didn’t know what that was exactly, so I returned to trying to ease his symptoms.

The second day was a massive improvement, to my relief. Pulse was normal, breathing was normal too. Unfortunately, he was still unresponsive; Adan, the apothecary, wanted to give him a drop-feed of “elfroot extract”. Which lead to me interrogating him on what exactly elfroot is and does. Turns out, elfroot is practically the Pepto-Bismol of plants. Aids in everything from minor indigestion to grievous wounds. Will be looking deeper into that later. Max thrashed in his sleep a lot, muttering about too many eyes, also something about "the grey." Encouraging so far.

The third day was an improvement. Less thrashing. Some response to stimulus. Vitals seem solid. Not that I had any equipment on me, I bitterly grumbled.  Terrifyingly enough, there had been at least two attempts at assassinating Max. Luckily though, Local guardsmen nipped those right in the bud. Cassandra told me in no uncertain terms that I was to inform her when Max awakens, and me eager to not get skewered. agreed. Adan guessed that Max would wake up before morning.

I roughly woke up in the morning and was filling my time hanging around Adan. He gets a lot less prickly once you get to know him. He was giving me a crash course on Thedas’s herbology when we heard a ruckus outside the hut. We both glanced at each other before walking outside.

I gasped as soon as we stepped out. Everybody was unmoving, looking towards the road, murmuring amongst themselves. Following their gaze lead me to see Max, still looking worse for wear. The look in his eyes just screamed for help. Cassandra wanted to see him anyway, I pitied him and approached quickly.

He sagged and looked relieved at seeing a familiar face. “Gwen, I’m glad to see you. Where’ve you been?” he asked. We continued to make our way to the Church, Chantry, whatever it’s called.

“Taking care of you! You’ve been unconscious for three days you know. What did you even do up there?” I teased, wagging a finger in false chastisement.

“Three days?! By the Maker…” he trailed off. He remained silent after that, presumably digesting the information. We finally reached the massive Chantry doors and make our way inside. As we walk in, shouts echo across the hall. Yup, that’s Cassandra alright. One scary lady.

We’re unsure of whether to enter the room or not until Max squares his shoulders and gracefully strides inside. Roderick sees us and instantly glares. He calls out to the guards standing by the door. “Chain them. I want them prepared for travel to the capital for trial.”

Without a moment's pause, Cassandra instantly fires back. “Disregard that, and leave us” Roderick seethes at being ignored. Heh, gettin’ what you deserve, you slimy bastard. Cassandra, Roderick, and Max continue to bicker until a new voice joins the room.

“Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others – or have allies who yet live.” Leliana said, ominously appearing out of the shadows. Christ almighty, that woman is terrifying.

“I am a suspect?” Roderick shouts, disbelieving.

“You, and many others.” Leliana scornfully accuses, eyes as sharp as daggers and jaw clenched as hard as stone.

“But not the prisoner,” Roderick states incredulously 

“I heard the voices in the temple. The Divine called to him for help.” Cassandra interjected, defending Max.  
“So his survival, that thing on his hand – all a coincidence?” Roderick asked, looking dubious. 

“Providence. The Maker sent him to us in our darkest hour.” Cassandra continued, as devout as ever.

Max, fed up with being ignored about, remarked, “You can’t honestly believe that I am any kind of ‘Chosen One.'”

Cassandra frowned before addressing him. "We are all subject to the will of the Maker, whether we wish it or not.” she elaborated further.  “No matter what you are, or what you believe, you are exactly what we needed when we needed it.”

Leliana speaks up. “The Breach remains and your mark is our only hope of closing it.”

“This is not for you to decide,” Roderick shouts at her, still pitifully fighting a losing battle.

Cassandra slams an incredibly thick book on the table “You know what this is, Chancellor? A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn.” Holy shit, that was badass. Apparently, this Divine was either very wordy or had huge handwriting or both, because really how long does a proclamation declaring a new Inquisition and granting it authority have to be?

Cassandra backs Roderick up against the wall, poking him in the chest as she continues. “We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order with or without your approval.”

I remind myself to ask Cassandra for lessons on being an assertive kickass lady who doesn't need any man. That was pretty sweet to watch. Also watching Roderick scurry off with his tail in between his legs is a nice bonus.

Leliana moves to the front of the table. “This is the Divine’s directive: Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support.”

Cassandra moves to stand alongside Leliana. “But we have no choice: We must act now. With you at our side.”

Max releases a shaky, nervous breath. “When I woke up, I certainly didn’t picture this outcome.”

Even scary lady Leliana cracks a smile. “Neither did we.” she agrees.

“Help us fix this before it’s too late.” Cassandra implores.

Max once again takes a deep breath before moving to shake hands with Cassandra. Oh my, I believe I just felt chills. So cool.

I cleared my throat, feeling a bit out of place. Cassandra’s eyes land on me, surprised. “Ah yes, you.” Ouch, forgotten already. “We must figure out your place within the Inquisition. What are your skills?” she demanded.

“Ah well, I’ve studied medicine for about a decade, and have practiced it for about four years. I’m a fairly adept healer If I say so myself…” I self-praised, however coming to a new realization I instantly sagged. “Not that’ll do me much use here, my world’s medicine relied highly on advanced tools that I’m assuming are unavailable here.”

Cassandra hummed in thought. “No matter, you have valuable experience. You will have to acclimate yourself to what’s at your disposal. Everyone must earn their keep. You shall be working with Adan to familiarize yourself with Theodosian medicine.”

I huffed petulantly at the thought of having to study medicine, _again_. “Yes, ma'am.” I bring my hand up in a mock salute. Cassandra just looks at me strangely.

Leliana makes herself known once more. “You also fell out of the rift alongside the Herald. People have taken to calling you the ‘Outlander’, brought from another world by the Maker in order to guide the Herald of Andraste’s will.

I paled immediately. “Hold up, being a healer is one thing, that’s my job. But I did _not_ ask to be some religious icon of a faith I know nothing about!”

“My apologies, but we all are forced to do things we might not be comfortable with in order to rally the Inquisition’s cause.” something tells me that she’s not really sorry at all. Mean woman.

After being dismissed, Max and I steadily walked out of the Chantry and into the cold, bitter air of Haven. Max nudges me, getting my attention. “So where’ve you been staying for the past three days?” he questions.

I sheepishly rub at my neck before replying, “Ah, I’ve actually being huddled in the corner of the hut you woke up in. I’ll ask Cassandra or Leliana for a new place to camp out in.” I turn back to the Chantry but a hand grasping at my elbow prevents me from doing so.

“Nonsense! You’ll be staying with me, that hut is too large for one person anyway. I haven’t had a roommate since the Ostwick Circle fell!” he laughed giddily, before dragging me off to said hut. And right at that second, I thought, everything might just turn out okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy oh boy! I had a bit of trouble putting this one together! I hope it doesn't show... Regardless I enjoyed writing this. Please feel free to leave comments, whether it be railing on me for my horrible grammar, or for enjoying a part of the chapter! I value each comment and will always reply! Thanks much!


	4. Built up and Broken down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen feels a smidge overwhelmed. Introductions are made. Drinking with Varric.

A majority of my time in Haven was spent studying. A whole lot of it. I had to admit that Thedas’s herbology was absolutely fascinating. Elfroot was by far considered the most important plant available. It could be made into healing potions which are typically used in battle.

As I understand, healing potions aren’t very useful when not fighting, as they function by amping up blood production and boosting the body’s clotting factor. Makes sense considering that the biggest risk in battle is bleeding out. On the other hand, when prepared differently a poultice can be made that’s quite similar to a Nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drug by reducing inflammation, pain, and fever. Poultices are obviously more typically used in a safer environment where the patient is stationary.

My train of thought was interrupted by the door swinging open, revealing an Inquisition scout informing me of a meeting in the Chantry. Brow furrowing at why I would be needed, I waved goodbye to Adan, who ignored me while preparing various concoctions, I then began to walk to the meeting.

I enter the Chantry to see Max already there, walking to the War Room with Cassandra. He must have made a joke, as Cassandra snorts and smirks. Greeting the pair as I approach, Cassandra swings the door open, revealing three very distinctive figures standing within the room.

Naturally, the bright yellow caught my eye first. The tanned woman wore a golden dress topped to the brim with frills. She was quite beautiful if I were to be honest, I even felt a bit envious, however I squashed that feeling immediately. It would not do to have a negative opinion on the woman when I haven't even met her yet.

Next to her were Cassandra and Leliana both looking deadly in their own ways. Cassandra holding the presence of a bear, durable and protective, demanding each and every bit of your attention. On the other hand, Leliana was the polar opposite. Regal and beautiful, with sharp eyes taking in every detail. Lying in the background, wound and ready to strike at a moment's notice, the serpent under the innocent flower.

To my surprise, the final figure was a familiar face. It was the blonde haired man from my first day in Thedas. I vaguely recall the events. _You also wanted to climb him like a tree_ my mind rebelliously whispers. My face must have been an open book, as he too recognized me and nodding in acknowledgment.

Cassandra introduces him first. “May I present Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition’s forces.”

“Such as they are. We lost many soldiers in the valley, and I fear many more before this is through,” he replied, grimacing slightly.

Cassandra moves on. “This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat.”

“I’ve heard much. A pleasure to meet you both at last.” she smiles. Oh god, she’s well-spoken _and_ pretty. That little bud of envy is growing back up again, kicking and screaming.

“And of course you know Sister Leliana.” Cassandra finishes off.

The elusive Leliana finally speaks, “My position here involves a degree of-”

“She is our spymaster.” Cassandra bluntly interjects. I couldn’t help but snort.

“Yes,” Leliana sighs. “Tactfully put, Cassandra,” Leliana says, wry expression gracing her face.

Max grins at them. “A pleasure to meet you all.” Everyone’s eyes then turn to me. Oh.

“That’s an impressive bunch of titles,” I blurt out. How charming of me, making an excellent impression already. “I’m afraid my greatest accomplishment was doing a handstand while drunk,” I add sardonically.

I earn a snort from Max and amused smiles from the rest for my efforts. I give myself a mental high-five.

Cassandra then clears her throat to call for our attention. “I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good.”

“Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help,” Leliana said.

“And I still disagree. The Templars could serve just as well.” Cullen argued. Templar… I pondered. I’m still not quite clear on what they are, but I get the impression that they have something to do with magic. Or rather, against it.

The room quickly devolved into arguments regarding who would be needed to deal with the Breach. Leliana advocating for the mages and Cullen the Templars. Most of what they said went over my head quite honestly. My head reeled at the realization at the ever growing stack of things I need to learn about.

I slowly slid over to Max and mock whispered to him. “Mommy and Daddy are fighting again. I'm scared.”

At my words he grinned and played along. “Don’t worry, It’ll all be over soon. I’ll protect you.” he mock whispered back. Josephine caught wind of our antics and sent an entertained smile our way. The arguing died down slightly and Josephine jumped at the opportunity.

“Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition – and both of you, specifically.”

“They still think I’m guilty,” Max said glumly, shoulders sagging.

“That didn’t take long.” I said, eyebrows raised. Although I’m not too surprised. A woman sent from another world to guide the Herald of a Prophet's will? I’d laugh too.

“That is not the entirety of it any longer.” Josephine consoled him.

Cullen rolled his eyes. “Shouldn’t they be busy arguing over who’s going to become Divine?”

“Some are calling you the ‘Herald of Andraste,’ and that frightens the Chantry,” Josephine went on to explain.  “The remaining Clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harboring you.”

“Chancellor Roderick’s doing, no doubt,” Cassandra said darkly.

Max went on to ask several questions regarding his status and the motives of the Chantry. Leliana brought the conversation to a halt when she added. She went on to explain who Mother Giselle is and how she might be able to sway the Chantry. It was agreed upon the Max would set out tomorrow to the Hinterlands to seek her out.

Josephine turned to me. “Gwen, yes? I'd like to discuss your role within the Inquisition. In Cassandra’s words you are ‘useless’ at combat, so you cannot accompany the Herald,” I glared at Cassandra, she just stared back unapologetically. “As such, you will be stationed here in Haven. I have been informed that you have formal education, yes?” At her prompt, I nod. “I’m glad. I shall devote my evenings to teaching you Thedas’s history and political climate. Is that agreeable?”

Quickly getting overwhelmed, I nodded, “Y-yes that would be good.”

She smiled. “In addition, we must ask of you to manage the infirmary. It is quite meager as of this moment, however, we hope to shortly rectify that issue.”

Cullen spoke up. “As you imagine, a majority of our forces are going to be fresh recruits. Which means a lot of accidents. I believe we'll be working together frequently.” he smiled politely, I smiled back because I doubt anyone with a pulse could resist.

“I’d be honored to accept such a position, Josephine.”

She smiled beautifully. “Wonderful! I believe this meeting is adjourned then?” A collective nod went around the room. “Lady Gwen, I’ll send a messenger for you tonight,” she said. I nodded in assent. Max and I exited the Chantry together and to my surprise, the sun had already set. Had we been in there that long?

I wandered aimlessly around Haven for a while, not quite wanting to dive back into books yet. I passed by Commander Rutherford training the new recruits, I wasn’t able to work up the courage to say hello. He looked busy anyhow.

I walked into Varric, who led me into the local tavern. The barmaid greeted us and went to grab us some drinks. We found a lone table at the back corner of the establishment. I shifted constantly on my seat, unused to the uncomfortable hardwood stools.

“So… It is actually true that you’re from another world? Thought you were makin’ it up to save your ass.” Varric asks. I nod, feeling like that’s a question I’m going to hear a lot in the future. Varric seems to take a moment digesting that information. Finally, he nods and turns to me with a slight smile. “Tell me about it.”

And so I did. I’m unsure of how many hours we spent in that little corner of the bar. I regaled Varric of tales and legends from Earth, told him about our miraculous leaps in technology, told him about the people, and of what little history I know. With each little tale, my heart broke just a little further. I took a swig of my drink and grimaced, Ferelden ale tasted horrible, bitter, and unlike anything back home. _Home_. That little, tiny word brought me over the edge. I was in the middle of talking about my hometown when a sob wrenched it’s way out my throat.

“I-I’m sorry,” I croaked, hastily wiping the tears away. Varric looked a smidge panicked, then again, who’d know how to respond to a sobbing drunken woman. I pushed the heels of my palms to my eyes in order to stop the crying, until I felt a hand on my shoulders bringing me out of my distress. It was Varric. “I believe you. I don’t think even I could make something like that up,” he said. He then proceeded to help me off the seat. “Come on, let's get you back to the cabin.”

It was pitch-black when we stepped outside. The cold mountain air instantly burning my lungs. We slowly made our way back to the cabin, sniffling on my part filling the silence between us. Entering the cabin revealed Max preparing his backpack for tomorrow's journey. He presumably saw my puffy eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but Varric most likely made some sort of gesture to drop the subject. Barely summoning the energy to do so, I manage to yank the boots off my feet before collapsing onto the bed. One thought bounced around in my head until the blissful abyss of sleep took over.

 _I’m scared_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, We've almost hit 400 hits and almost 50 kudos! I'm so happy to hear it's been well-received so far. Thanks so much for reading, and please feel free to leave a comment. I always respond!


	5. DIY Hospital: Comes in Three Easy Steps!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lessons with Josie, Gwen's gotta make due, helping a recruit out.

It was the cold that woke me up, a deep bone chill that didn’t seem to go away no matter how tightly I wrapped the thin blankets around myself. Groaning as I sat up, I blearily look to the bedside table for my phone when I’m greeted with nothing. I felt a pang within my chest. Still here. Still in Thedas. Still alone. Tears pricked at my eyes, unbidden and unwelcome. However, I quickly wiped them away and got myself under control.

I moved to stand but instantly reeled from a sharp pain in my head. Hissing, I immediately sat back down. Slowly last night's events came back to me and humiliation welled up in my core. Groaning in embarrassment rather than fatigue this time, I cringe at the idea of forcing Varric to deal with a drunken sobbing mess of a woman at who knows what time of night. I’ll have to apologize for my behavior yesterday.

Grunting, I slowly stand back up, bones creaking and stiff as stone. I thought I had about a decade before my body starts to work against me. I glance towards the opposite side of the room, where Max’s bed lay made and clean, a note resting on the pillow. Max’s handwriting is quite beautiful, I allow myself a moment to admire the penmanship before I start reading.

_Dear Gwen,_

_I heard you’ve had a bit of a rough night. As such,  I’ve asked for you to be unbothered this morning. As you know, I’ll be off to the Hinterlands for an undisclosed amount of time. Josephine asked me to mention for you to meet her regarding your lessons sometime today, you’ll find her in the Chantry, ask Leliana if she’s not there. We both have quite a lot of work to do, wouldn’t you say?_

_Yours truly,_

_Maxwell Trevelyan_

Oh fuck, Josephine! I completely forgot the lessons. Another person on my list to apologize to. Damn. I assessed my own appearance and found it… lacking. My clothes were wrinkled, dirty, and worn down. In addition, I also felt very sticky and unclean. I took a whiff of myself and nearly gagged. I haven’t showered in days, and it shows. I suppose they wouldn’t really have showers here. Another thing different than home. My heart quivered at the thought.

I put my boots on and opened the door, greeting the frosty chill with a grimace and made my way to the Chantry. On my way, I spotted Varric heading towards Haven’s main gate, presumably to join Max and the others. I sheepishly walk up to him and clear my throat. He looks up and smiles. “Hey, Red. What can I do for ya?” he asked.

“Red?” I giggle, surprised at the endearment.

He nods towards my head. “Cause of your hair of course. Just a little nickname,” he winked. “I’m trying em’ out, seeing what sticks.”

Amused, I gave him an indulgent smile. “You have fun with that, Varric. Listen I just wanted to apologize about last night. I know that wasn’t what you were expecting when you invited me out for drinks.”

“Ah, don’t worry about it. You looked like you really needed it. Come to me anytime you need a shoulder to cry on. Just buy me an ale first.” he jokes, giving me a friendly shoulder nudge for good measure.

I’m suddenly filled an urge to hug him, but I tamp that down, knowing he wouldn’t really appreciate it. I say my goodbyes and wish him luck before continuing up the steps to the Chantry. I pass by Leliana’s tent, who looked busy instructing some scouts. She meets my gaze, I give a slight—if not terrified smile—and she sends a very slight nod. I sagged in relief, happy she didn’t shank me right away.

Entering the building shelters me from the biting cold and welcomes me into the musky smell of the Chantry. I pass through the few clerics left remaining and hear Josephine's voice through the doorway. Opening the door shows Josephine instructing a servant, most likely a scribe going by the quill in his hand.

“Tell the Marquis that the Inquisition and the Herald of Andraste are ever so grateful for his support. Ah! Lady Gwen, please do come in.” she said, making a welcoming gesture towards me. I walk by the scribe and take a seat from across Josephine's desk.

Wringing my hands, I spoke up first. “Ambassador, first off I’d like to apologize. I completely forgot about our lessons last night. I truly am sorry.” I said, making an as sincere face as possible.

She made a waving motion along with a smile. “Not to worry, you looked like you were enjoying your time with Master Tethras,” She gets a clipboard. “I was hoping that we could start our lesson now rather than later, I shall be occupied later this evening.” She sent an apologetic smile.

“Absolutely no problem, whatever fits your schedule.” I smiled back.

We started with the basics, the geography, and the people. I learned about Orlais, by far the largest empire within Thedas. Fereldan, which was recently liberated from a civil war and endured something called “The Blight” 10 years ago. The plant disease? It couldn’t have been that bad. The Tevinter Imperium once occupied almost all of Thedas. Sounds a lot like Britain, I mused. The rocky Anderfels is home and birthplace to an organization called “The Grey Wardens”. The Free Marches were an interesting and diverse set of city states. Antiva and Rivain felt distinctly Caribbean in nature. Josephine mentioned Par Vollen and a people called Qunari. They sounded very strict and controlling. She also mentioned the city of Dwarves and its caste system, which horrified me. I mentioned that on Earth the caste system was used, and later abolished due to the rampant abuse and discrimination.

Josephine called for a servant to bring us tea. She turned to me and asked, “Now enough books, tell me about yourself.” I told her of my education and hobbies, I offhandedly mentioned music when she interrupted me.

“Ah, I love music! Do you perchance play?” She seemed so excited, I couldn’t help but indulge.

“Only a little bit, nothing impressive. I stopped once I got into university, I just didn’t have enough time to practice.” I said.

“Unfortunate. I would love to hear you play one day.” she beamed.

I smiled politely and the conversation went until Josephine had a meeting to get to. Before I left, I asked her where the infirmary is located at. I wanted to see what I’m working with. She told me that a scout outside could lead me there. I waved my goodbyes and set out to find my workstation.

It couldn’t be that bad, could it?

* * *

“This is horrible”

I stared at the sorry excuse of a medical tent in sheer horror. The poor thing was practically clinging to life. The support beams were thin and unsteady, and the hastily stitched fabrics were tearing at the seams. Said fabrics were stained with what I’m assuming are bodily fluids, dark blotches littering the entire tent. In the left corner were poultice containers strewn about, most of them empty. The only things in the tent that were  _slightly_ clean were a couple of cots across from the poultices, they appeared disheveled but relatively new.

I bristled at the sight. I’m happy to take over the infirmary. It’s my job to heal and to help, but this? This is an unsanitary, infectious, unsightly mess of a station. Unacceptable. Asking someone where I could get a different tent assigned to me, I was pointed towards Quartermaster Threnn. I approached her, head held up high. She was sitting at her makeshift desk, sifting through paperwork.

I cleared my throat before speaking. “Hello, Quartermaster! I’m the new head of the infirmary, and I was wondering if I could get a different tent assigned to me.” I spoke, injecting as much cheer as possible.

She spared me the slightest glance before brusquely replying, “Sorry, no other tent available. You’ve gotta make due with what you got.”

“I understand, but the tent is absolutely disgus-”

She shot me an irritated glance before barking.“Buzz off lady! I said there aren’t any tent’s available.” She immediately returned to her papers, effectively dismissing me. I resisted the urge to lunge over her stupid table and show her who exactly needs to buzz off. Sadly, I can’t go around committing assault as a doctor, It’d set a bad example. Still, I walked away angry and feeling helpless. Make due with what I’ve got, eh?

So I began my mini-journey borrowing cleaning supplies from some very confused servants, who repeatedly offered help, which I politely but firmly refused. The primitive, lye soaps burned at my skin but were successful in fading, if not erasing the ugly blemishes that were scattered around the tent. Leaving to let it dry, I stomped over to Adan’s hut, I believe I looked like a woman on a mission, as people moved out of my way rather quickly.

I harassed Adan about giving me basic supplies, and after a lot of convincing, he relented, passing me a small crate stacked with salves and potions. I cheerily thanked him and made my way out with a spring in my step. I think he gave me what I wanted just so I would get out, rather than my convincing skills. By the time I had gotten back, the sun was starting to set. I placed the crate in its appropriate corner and look at the finished product with pride. It’s not perfect, but it’ll do for now.

I gather what little things I have and begin to make my out the tent when I bump into someone. “Apologies, miss!”

It was a man, dressed in a standard Inquisition outfit, probably a new recruit. Dark hair with dark eyes. Dirt and sweat were the defining features of his face, typical Fereldan features from what I understand. He cleared his throat nervously, “You the healer? Commander said you could take care of this.” He raised his left arm, showing me a shallow cut on his forearm. Slight bleeding, nothing too serious, although I understand why he was sent to me.

“Yes I am, please come in.” I lead him to the cots in the back and told him to have a seat. I dashed off to Adan’s crate and after rummaging around I found what I needed, elfroot poultice coming right up. I snatched the rag, washbasin, and bandages and made my way back.

Gently grabbing the recruit's arm I warned him. “This might sting, please don’t fidget.” I smoothly wiped away the excess blood and debris with minimal hissing involved. I then started to generously apply the poultice on the cut. I tightly wrapped the bandage around the wound, drawing a wince from the recruit.

Satisfied at my work, I gave him a smile and a pat on the shoulder. “Done. Keep it clean and change the bandages every so often. And be careful out there, I’ll be a lot less gentle the next time.”

He gave a chuckle, tossing me an amused grin. “Duly noted, miss.” he gave his arm a tentative flex before affirmatively nodding. “Thanks again.”

“No thanks necessary, it’s my job.”

I exited the tent beaming, filled to the brim with satisfaction. The moon sat lazily in the night sky, so much larger compared to Earth’s. Another sharp reminder that I’m away from home. A stark contrast was the ever ominous Breach. Looking at it felt somehow inherently wrong, shivers crawl up my spine as I hastily look away. Noted, don’t stare directly at the Breach.

I reach the cabin, exhausted and ready for rest. I fumbled with removing my dirty clothes before collapsing into the bed. Thankfully falling asleep rather quickly, my last thoughts were of a Commander, his recruits, and lots of cuts and bruises in my future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies! I know It's unfair of me to name drop Cullen like that, but fear not! We'll see him soon. ALSO HOLY 600 VIEWS AND 75 KUDOS. Thank you soooo much! As always feel free to drop a comment down below, I will always reply!


	6. Crash Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen gets tired, a wild Cullen appears, Rylen is grumpy.

I regret everything. I quit, dammit.

It looks like that single recruit triggered a domino effect of sorts. News is out that there’s a healer in town. This past week I’ve been swarmed with soldiers and trainees left and right all asking me to tend to the most minor of cuts and bruises. My supplies keep dwindling, and Adan is fed up with my constant requests for potions and salves. The result of said frustration was the throwing of a book at my direction and telling me to get lost. Hmph, rude.

I now officially dislike someone in Thedas, my first and most probably not my last. Seggrit, the only merchant left in Haven, is a greedy prick who takes advantage unsuspecting women who aren’t used to haggling. Namely, myself. That bastard robbed me of every last copper just for some bandages.

I grabbed my knapsack and began to make my way towards the training grounds, passing by the Tavern and Seggrit’s merchant stand. I threw him a glare for good measure—rat bastard that he is. I couldn’t miss the makeshift training grounds, tens of soldiers clanging and clashing with swords and shields. My eyes raked over the grounds, hunting for my target.

I stopped when I found myself gazing at a blonde head. There you are, Commander Cullen. I never thought multi-tasking could be possible, but he seemed to be pulling it off with ease. He appeared to be doing paperwork on a clipboard in his hand, all while keeping a watchful eye on his recruits, correcting each and every mistake with a sharp edge to his voice.

I approached him, he was talking to a woman, scout judging by her outfit. “Take this report to Sister Nightingale immediately,” I gently cleared my throat in an attempt to grab his attention. He didn’t seem to hear as he didn’t turn around. Rolling my eyes, I tried once again.

“Commander?” I said.

He turned around and blinked at me. Finally, recognition sparked up in his eyes. “Ah, Lady Gwen, was it? What could I do for you?”

“I was actually hoping to something for you, or for your recruits rather,”

His brows knitted. “How so?”

“I was thinking we could have a little lesson on something called First aid,”

“First aid? I don’t believe I’m familiar with the terminology,”

“Ah, just a simpler way of saying emergency treatment. Anyways, are you guys busy?”

“Ah, I’m afraid we were actually planning to do shield drills today, perhaps another day? I groaned internally, I can’t take another day of recruits moaning over tiny cuts and bruises. “Now if you’ll excuse me,” he began to turn away. Shit.

“Wait! It could have valuable military use, couldn’t it? If someone is injured, they’d be able to get some help on the battlefield until a healer arrives, right?”

At hearing my words Cullen paused. He turned and met my gaze for a moment, then sighed, his shoulders sagging. “Very well, It couldn’t hurt I suppose,” He walked into the middle of the training ground, cupped his hands around his mouth, and yelled at the soldiers to gather around. After some scrambling, the trainee’s lined up in a row. “Shield drills are canceled today, Healer Gwen has graciously offered to teach you lot about emergency treatment. Listen up.” He turned to me and smiled, “All yours, my lady”

“Afternoon, boys! I’m the resident healer, you might have met me before. I’m here because I’m rather tired of wrapping up every teensy, tiny cut. If you haven’t noticed, I ain't ugly enough to be any of your mother's,” Surprised guffaws and laughter erupted from the crowd, I dug through my knapsack to pull out a roll of bandages. “I’m going to need a volunteer, any takers?” No response. Well, that’s never awkward. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a familiar face.  
“Knight-Captain Rylen, I’m sure you wouldn’t mind being a shining example to our loyal troops, right?” If I was ever asked, I definitely did not take immense pleasure at the look on Rylen’s face.

He looked towards Cullen, who simply just shrugged, although I could swear that the corners of his mouth turned up. Rylen grimaced and dragged his feet over beside me. “Gauntlet off, please,” I asked, a sugary sweet smile on my face.

He grumbled and petulantly took off the straps connecting his gauntlet. It’s such fun messing with Rylen. I may or may not have snickered during this whole ordeal. I sobered up quickly however, it’s teachin’ time.

I grabbed Rylen’s now bare arm and began to wrap the bandage around the wrist. “Two turns around the wrist, diagonal from thumb to little finger, wrap it around. Make it tight enough to slow the bleeding, but not so tight that it’ll cut off blood flow completely… and voila!”

“Alright everyone, time for you guys to try!” I set down my knapsack and opened it up, revealing many rolls of bandages, hopefully enough for everyone. “I’d like you guys to pair up and attempt to wrap a bandage similar to what I did with Rylen, come to me if you have any questions. Have fun!” And so they pounced on my poor knapsack, snatching every roll until nothing remained. I only hoped it would be worth it in the end, else I’d have to explain my very empty coin purse to Josephine.

When the vultur—recruits were through with ransacking my bag, they all separated into groups, each one attempting to replicate my technique. Cheers of triumph and groans of frustration soon erupted from the assembly. I let out a sigh of relief, this seems like a success so far. I even shared a smile with Cullen and Rylen, who appeared amused at my giddiness.

A low growl pierced through the air, drawing everybody’s attention, “To the void with this! Why do I need to know this shite!?” The culprit was a recruit, dark brown hair, beady eyes, and graced with such an ugly mug that the scowl currently on his face makes him all the more repulsive.

Cullen eyes narrowed and voiced sharpened at the blatant insubordination. “You’d best keep quiet, Soutton. This is a skill that could help you save your comrades, I’d advise you keep trying,”

“But, Commander! I don’t need to know this, tis’ just wrapping a bandage ain’t it? A woman’s job,”

At this Cullen rolled his eyes, “I’ve heard enough. If you have the energy to argue, you have the energy to do laps.”

I softly interjected, “Commander,” he turned towards me, puzzled. I made a gesture towards the currently fuming. “May I handle this?” His puzzled expression morphed into one of confusion, which then transitioned into a look of contemplation. Rylen threw him a look as if to say ‘are you really doing this?’.

“Very well, he’s all yours, Healer.” Rylen’s shocked look was a tempting to giggle at, but I had bigger fish to fry. I strode slowly towards the suddenly apprehensive recruit.

“Soutton, was it? Healing is a woman’s job, you said?” I stopped in front of him, stance as defiant and challenging as I could channel. “So what you’re saying then, is that it’s Andraste’s job to clean up your boo-boos? Perhaps even the Divine herself, may she rest in peace,”

He frantically shook his head, “M-Maker, no! Of course not! I just meant—”

“You just meant that you’re ‘too much’ of a man to lower yourself to something such as healing, right? Do you believe that Queen Anora should cook and clean for you? Cater to your every whim?”

By this point, Soutton’s chin was practically tucked into his chest, his face red with shame and embarrassment. “No miss, of course not, miss.”

“Maybe I should ask Seeker Cassandra when she gets back, do you believe fighting is a man’s job? My, my, I wonder what she would think of that,”

The poor man was practically groveling at this point “I-I apologize, I didn’t mean it that way, I swear!”

I nodded, satisfied. “Good,” I bent down to pick up the bandage roll abandoned on the floor, and placed it in Soutton’s hand. “Now, try again, do you need the instructions again?” He shook his head and quickly skittered off. I let out a huge breath and looked up.

Everybody was staring. At me. I felt my face go flush, undoubtedly turning me an unflattering scarlet. Thankfully, Cullen saved the day by announcing, “What’re you lot staring at? Back to work!”

I briskly made my way to Cullen and Rylen’s side, face still as red as ever. Rylen’s arms were crossed and looked impressed, all while looking as grumpy as ever. Cullen, on the other hand, was resting his hands on the pommel of his sword, looking quite pleased.

He turned his head to me, lips curved upwards, “Quite bold of you, comparing your duties to a prophetess, a religious icon, and a queen, don’t you think?” That was just the right thing to say to get me hastily sputtering apologies.

“I-I-I really didn’t me—”

He huffed good-naturedly and waved off my worries. “I can assure you, you didn’t offend me. However, I’d recommend you don’t repeat that in front of a Revered Mother,” he teased.

I huffed back. “No promises, Commander. Might need you to bail me out next time,”

He snorted and rolled his eyes, “I believe It’d be more entertaining watching you squirm,” I responded by playfully smacking his arm.

I let out a dramatic gasp, “You ass!”

“I don’t believe I see any mules here, my lady.”

“You know what I mean. You ass.” we both chuckled and continued to chat with one another until the sun began to set and soldiers hobbled back to their barracks.

I think I made a friend today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GOD I'M ALIVE. School has taken over and I've resigned myself to writing in super short bursts during lunch time. Apologies! also oMG 1000 hits and 115 kudos?! Thank you all so very much! As always, drop a comment down below, you can always expect a response!


End file.
